


Sonshine

by ncts00line



Series: Candlelight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood, and he has 6 dads, haechan is 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncts00line/pseuds/ncts00line
Summary: who in their right mind gives a 5 year old a recorder?or: hyuck n his 6 dads au





	Sonshine

Walking into the house and being greeted with 3ft 5 ball of energy curling up around your legs after finishing their afternoon radio show, was something Johnny and Jaehyun had become used to after all the years it had been since they adopted donghyuck. He remembers first meeting the child, almost bursting into tears from how tiny he was and what if I hurt him? 

But Taeyong and Yuta, his only partners at the time reassured him that would never happen and the rest is history. Everyday, Donghyuck grew more and more, showing traits of each of his father's - Doyoung's wittiness, Johnny's caring nature, Yuta's inability to sit still. All 6 of them loved their little sunshine, even if sometimes they… questioned this love.

Jaehyun was very much questioning this love as when Donghyuck stepped back to speak to his dads, Jaehyun realized the small boy was holding a recorder. Growing up in America, both Jaehyun and Johnny were very much aware of the horrors of being forces to learn recorder. Lessons upon lessons playing awfully out of tune nursery rhymes was a memory they had tried to repress. Until today.

“Miss Kim gave us recorders today, can I play you a song? Can I, can I, can I?” Donghyuck was jumping up and down, the blue recorder waving around in his tiny grubby fist. Johnny and Jaehyun both made eye contact before Johnny kneeled down in front of Donghyuck.

“Sure, Duckie!” He began, wrapping his arms around the boy. “But it's nearly 3pm, so maybe you can show us after nap time!” Trying not to make it suspicious that during nap time, they would take the instrument and hide it for “safe keeping.” 

“But I wanna show you now, dad,” a pout forming on his face. Jaehyun sighed, trying his very hardest to resist the young boy's pout. “Dada, do you wanna see my recorder playing?” 

If Jaehyun was being honest, he would of got on with life just fine without it. But Donghyuck was pouting again, and what type of a cruel person says no to Donghyuck pouting?

Kneeling down next to Johnny, he stroked Donghyuck’s head and said, “Of course I do, baby. What songs have you been taught?”

The little boy wiggled his way out of Johnny's arms and into Jaehyun's, Johnny trying to not curse the other for encouraging their son. “Miss taught me twinkle twinkle, do you know it?” 

Of course Jaehyun knew twinkle twinkle, he didn't spend months in 1st Grade being forced to learn it. “Of course, I do sunshine! Go on, show us!” 

Jaehyun was never one to feel regret. He believed in living laugh to the fullest, never having regrets. But boy, was he being tested here. The recorder squeaked and whistled painfully, filling the family's home with a severely out of tune rendition of twinkle twinkle. Jaehyun tried to smile and encourage the boy, knowing that it was important to encourage a child's interests, but why he couldn't have chosen a quieter interest, like reading or colouring, Jaehyun would never know.

The racket from the hall brought Taeyong at his room, cringing at the squeaky instrument. “I see he's found someone to perform for, he hasn't stopped since he came home.”

The sound of the recorder died down as Donghyuck realized people were talking. He could be a very loud child, but his dads had managed to teach him that you have to be quiet when people are speaking. He wiggled himself out of Jaehyun's arms and waddled over to wrap himself around Taeyong's legs. 

“Appa do you like my recorder? I don't know if dad or dada like it,” Donghyuck whined into Taeyong's trousers. Taeyong lifted the boy into his arms, and replied, “Of course they do, don't you both? However, I think they would love it even more if their lil man took a nap, so he could grow big and strong, so how about that?”

Gently prying the recorder of Donghyuck, who was now curling into Taeyong's shoulder, nodding tiredly. The intense recorder shows must of really took it out of him, Johnny thought. 

Johnny stood up and carefully stroked Donghyuck's head. He leaned to kiss the boy's hair, and then moved to kiss Taeyong's lips. The latter carried the worn out boy to his bedroom and gently laid him down for his nap. Placing the recorder on the chest of drawers near his bed, he hoped Donghyuck wasn't tall enough yet to reach it.

Taeil and Doyoung would be arriving home from the cafe at 5pm, and as it was only Monday, only Yuta was looking after Ninety-five books, the bookshop Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta owned. He would arriving home just before 6pm, which would leave enough time for Donghyuck to nap and for Taeyong to spend some time with the boyfriends who were currently at home.

Taeyong walked into the living room to find Johnny and Jaehyun cuddled up together on the sofa. Taeyong walked to them and fell on top of them, cashing their cuddle session. Squeals and whines were shushed, in fear of waking Donghyuck up. The pair allowed Taeyong into the middle of them, arms shaking around his waist. Looking at the clock, it was only quarter to four. Taking a late afternoon nap wouldn't hurt anyone, Taeyong thought.

-

Being awoken to a 5 year old blasting his recorder down your ear, is a very stressful way to wake up. Taeyong jumped but quickly wrapped his arms around a giggling Donghyuck and looked around. 

Johnny and Jaehyun were still asleep (somehow), still had Taeyong enclosed in their arms, and sat in the love seat across, were Doyoung and Yuta curled up, smiling at the little laughing boy. The smell of food wafted in from the kitchen, signalling Taeil was most likely cooking there. 

They weren't the most conventional of families, and it took them along time to get to where they are today, but Taeyong loves his family, and his family loves him.

(“Can I do a recorder show for you all?”

“No!” Yuta jumped up to pull the recorder out of Donghyuck's hands).

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twt, you'll know how much this au means to me I love it so much and i finally !! wrote something about it ! I wanna thank lotte (@huangyuta) she helped me with this so much and i love you mum! expect more little stories like this while I write the story on how this not so little family came to be! follow me on twt for hyuck n his dads updates !
> 
> thank you so much for reading !
> 
> \- lay


End file.
